


Truth Will Out

by CSDeckerx



Series: Deckerstar Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Prompt: During a case Chloe is accidentally injected with a truth serum. What if some truthful feelings are spoken?*Set around season 3*





	Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another prompt fullfill, i should have been writing the last chapter for the reveal fic im doing but alas here is a 1.8k fic enjoy!  
> Follow me on tumblr: csdeckerstar :)

Today had been an eventful day to say the least. There was another crime investigation, but this time looking for a suspect who was threating government officials with a truth serum of all things. Chloe hadn’t fully believed that such a thing existed but apparently it did. After Ella had run tests from the latest victim’s blood and passing it through the NYPD and the FBI database it came back as class A truth serum, which according to Ella “is some pretty strong stuff. Like guys, it literally would make you say the complete honest to god truth about anything they asked!”  They also discovered that the effects of the serum only lasted around 2 hours but after 12 hours, the installed ret-con component takes effect and the victim forgets all the secrets they spill. Otherwise there were no harmful side effects.

 

Considering this was being used on important government officials it meant this was a high profile case and needed to be dealt with quickly. It was 36 hours later that they had found the location and with the help of Maze’s not so orthodox hunting, they had him surrounded. Unfortunately the guy had tried to escape, running straight in Chloe’s direction. She had tackled him to the ground when she felt a sharp stab in her arm. She looked down and saw the now empty syringe stuck in her flesh. She pulled it out with a groan, why was her getting sticked with a needle when she tackles someone becoming a thing?

 

“Detective! Are you okay?”

 

Lucifer hastily comes over looking at her with concern as he holds her arm to get a better look.  She smiles slightly at his concern.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” She reassures and once he believes her a devilish smirk appears on his face as he removes his hand from her arm and puts them in his pockets.

 

“Well Well, today just got more interesting, Truth will out as my old friend Will would say. I can’t wait to hear about all your dirty little secrets.” He responds with a lick of his lips which she pointedly does not stare at, rolling her eyes instead and gesturing towards the exit.

 

 

 

It had been just over an hour of something akin to an interrogation if she was being honest, as she sat at her desk, surrounded by Lucifer, Ella, Dan and Maze who were all finding it extremely amusing at Chloe’s bluntly honest answers to their every question. She couldn’t really be angry at them though, she knew if it had been one of them she would have been teasing them mercilessly too.  She just hoped that it didn’t get too personal.

 

“Even though you have said you do, do you honestly care that people steal my pudding and that it upsets me?” Dan demands, hands on hips and Chloe tries to supress a laugh, instead letting the truth literally spill out, not like she has a choice.

 

“No, I really don’t care about your pudding Dan. Sorry.” She replies and Lucifer snorts as Dan huffs and shakes his head and mumbles something incognizable, moving away into the direction of the precinct kitchen. Maze moves forward quickly, slamming both hands down on the desk and leaning into Chloe’s personal space.

 

“Okay Decker, honestly have you ever thought about having that threesome?” She quips slyly and Chloe rolls her eyes.

 

“Of course I’ve thought about it, you bring it up all the time telling me to imagine it so yes I have thought about it… unwillingly.” Chloe sighs and Maze tilts her head and sneers at not have wording her question to get a proper answer.

 

“Fine. Do you, even a little bit want to have a threesome with me?” Maze smiles as Chloe feels the need to answer the question truthfully.

 

“I don’t think so, but once again, thanks for the offer.” She says as Maze stands back and crosses her arms with a shrug.

 

“Your loss.”

 

“Okay I got one. Do you find Lieutenant Pierce hot?” Ella pipes in and Chloe turns to face her as Lucifer scoffs.

 

“Yes.” Chloe spills and feels her cheeks burn slightly. Yeah okay he was an attractive guy what was wrong with thinking that?

 

Her eyes unconsciously made their way to where Lucifer was leaning against the desk opposite hers, his jaw tense and body stiff. Before she can think any more on his posture he talks.

 

“What a waste of a question Miss Lopez, ask something a bit more exciting!” He exclaims and Ella frowns, thinking of what to ask next and within a few seconds her face lights up and she raises an eyebrow with a dangerous smirk on her lips.

 

“When was the last sex dream you had?” She says as Chloe feels her mouth drop open at the unexpected question. Lucifer was right; Ella really was a nasty little nerd. Out the corner of her eye she sees Maze and Lucifer’s matched expressions of glee as they lean in closer to her direction.

 

“That I can remember… about 5 months ago.” She mumbles out, looking to the ground while hearing Maze laugh loudly. Oh this was going in a very awkward direction.

 

“Wait, 5 months ago… wasn’t that when I caught you and you were doing that thing?” She gestures with her hands above her head holding on to something and Chloe feels her blush deepen. She looks around quickly and notices Lucifer grinning from ear to ear. Oh god please don’t ask please don’t ask.

 

“Oh what was that exactly Detective? I don’t think I’ve ever quite seen that before and believe me I have been privy to a lot of things.” He asks gleefully. Don’t say it she mentally tells herself but the need to reveal the truth is too strong.

 

“They were… devil horns.” She says quickly, hoping that they wouldn’t catch it but to no avail. Both of Lucifer’s eyebrows shoot up and Maze laughs again, adding a “Nice” in between. Ella’s mouth falls open and she lets out a gasp before loudly whispering.

 

“Wait was the person Lucifer? Like our Lucifer?” She says with barely contained joy and Chloe could once again feel the honesty rising within her, trying to get out. She mentally screamed at herself to resist it.

 

“Yes.” She said between gritted teeth in an attempt to stop herself. She felt all her face burning now as well as her ears and just wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She glanced at Lucifer and sees he is staring at her with slight shock and something else that is unreadable masking his face. Her attention is brought to a newcomer telling Ella she is needed in the lab urgently. Ella moves away reluctantly but not before sending Chloe a wink and two thumbs up.  She noticed that Maze had moved quite far away, speaking on her phone to someone, leaving it just her and Lucifer. Great.

 

She quickly looks back at her partner who now has the smuggest smile and has moved from his previous position to now sit on the chair opposite her at her desk.

 

“Detective” He drawls out flirtatiously. “I didn’t know you cared?”  Oh crap was that a question? She bites her lip so hard she can almost taste blood to repress her truthful answer, but it comes tumbling out anyway.

 

“Of course I care about you.” She states bluntly and feels her stomach twist uneasily. This was going into very dangerous territory. His flirtatious act drops instantly and she is caught into his dark stare, eyes wide and captivating. A moment later he gains some composure and his lips tug at the side of his mouth and he huffs a laugh, head tilted and genuine confusion gracing his features.

 

“Why?” He asks her breathlessly and the fact that he genuinely doesn’t understand tugs at her heart and she feels the truth spill from it before she can even think.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

As she hears her own words come from her mouth, lingering in the air between them, her whole body freezes, including her heart. Lucifer’s jaw goes slack, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stares at her in complete shock.

 

It seems the truth serum not only makes you admit the truth to others but also to yourself because she knows it’s true, she does love him but she wasn’t ready to realise it yet and certainly not anywhere near the vicinity of telling him. She feels panic rise within her and she pushes herself out of her chair, taking her bag and jacket with her as she flees home, not looking back.

 

* * *

 

The next morning she strolls into the precinct with a slight headache but nevertheless ready to work. She doesn’t remember anything from what had happened after she had been injected, she just hoped she hadn’t embarrassed herself.

 

She sees Ella first near the coffee machine who waves to her before putting her two index fingers either side of her head and winking. Chloe frowns and moves to her desk, what was that about?

 

She sits down at her desk and begins looking through her paperwork before a shadow crosses over it. She looks up to see Lucifer, hand extended towards her holding a steaming cup of coffee.

 

“Caramel Latte?” He offers.

 

“Thank you.” She says as she takes it off him, fingers touching for a bare second.

 

“You’re welcome.” He replies with a soft warm smile, a rarity that has her stop short sometimes because it was beautifully real. He looks to the ground then, clearing his throat and looking slightly awkward. Oh no. Did she say something yesterday? She felt her heart rate increase and mentally prepared herself for the worst.

 

“So, what did I come out with yesterday then?” She asks him and his head snaps up and he stares at her for a second before answering.

 

“Something… extraordinary.” He breathes out with a hint of dazed awe. “It’s hard to believe really.” He finishes and her palms start getting sweaty as she begins to panic about what she had revealed.

 

Suddenly his expression turns teasing and flirtatious, traces of that awe filled look all but gone.

 

“Because my my Detective, I honestly had no idea you could be such a kinky little minx.” He leans forward slightly, tongue in cheek and eye brow raised. She feels herself cringe at what she might have said.

 

“Ugh I don’t want to know.” She groans with a wave of her hand and he moves closer to her in a predatory way, refusing to notice the heat in her lower stomach at the movement.

 

“Well you know if you ever want to try those fantasies out I would be more than happy to oblige.” He offers and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay just stop talking and never speak of this again. “ She demands as she pushes him gently out of her way, heading to the kitchen, not seeing that rare smile reappear on his face as he watches her leave.


End file.
